User blog:S:0ph!a/I love happy endings... -Aro-
This life that God has mercilessly bestowed upon us dabbles itself with secrets. Though some are far more extraordinary than the ones I have come to encounter. I will not go so far back as to tell you of what took in the time frame of my transition into this wonder filled life. For I can’t quite recall all of it, you see, when mortals pass into this vampiric world, they find the future to be of more importance than that of their past pathetic human lives. My name is Aro Volturi. If you are my kind, then you should have come across that fact, yes? I have two benevolent brothers, Caius and Marcus. They have been with me since the beginning of my birth. We three have the same mind set, even though there is noticeable difference in our behavior. I have been dubbed as the “talkative” one, I see no fault in this, why should I keep my voice from reaching your ears when my mind so wishes for you to know its beliefs? Between the two, I would have to say the most impertinent one is Caius. He knows of this, which makes us all love him. Even though we may not agree on many an issue, I would have picked no one to stand by my side in this quest of life I strive for. Marcus, ah, the quiet one. He shows great talent, he can see in a way where loyalties lay. He does not always share his opinions out loud, but I believe that we would not be where we are today if not for him. His demeanor has been shaped by the accidental tragedy of my sister’s death, Didyme. have a wonderful talent of mine. With one touch, I can access one’s mind. Emotions, aspirations, doubts, memories, secrets, I would know everyday of your existence. This has become very helpful, I do admit I tend to have come to relay on it to obtain rulership. It works on virtually everyone, except the individual Bella Swan. In the beginning, our adventure into this world with our new sets of eyes, we quickly came to notice the brash demeanor of our kind, how they were so careless, so malevolent and disruptive. Humans knew about us, and feared us with great distaste. It was irksome having them know what we are… they were so suspicious that they turned against their own kind. Killing innocents and being overly paranoid. It was chaotic time all over Europe. My brothers and I had this belief that if our kind stayed hidden from our prey it would make all our lives so much better. And with that mindset, we began plotting our mission. We recruited young vampires to join our army of Light. We, how should I explain this, keep the monsters away. For the most part. It was difficult at first, our kind does not tend to follow the rules. But with time, and with each recruitment, our army grew stronger and is able to exterminate overzealous covens and renegade vampires. It was especially easy when little Alec and Jane joined us. They are amongst the prized and cherished ones. Out of many of our visitors a strange one came to pass by, Carlisle. He was different from the rest of us, as our eyes are red from the blood of humans, his held a shockingly golden color. The reason for this, we came to realize, was that he had a different diet than that of ours. He does not contend himself with human blood, but seemed to have a strict diet of animals. I tried it once…. It was not to my liking. I tried to persuade him to drink the blood of man, but he stubbornly refused. Aside from this quirk, he has been no doubt the most entertaining guest I had the pleasure of talking with. He shared the same interests as I did, especially that of literature and art. But to shortly, he left to pursue other agendas in the New World of America. After centuries of our name being whispered in reverence. I came upon the chance of finding my mate, Sulpicia. With golden locks and a warming smile, I came to find the thief that stole my heart. Love isn’t a strong enough word to call what she means to me, without her, my cause for peace would be lost. After a thousand years, the Volturi had established a stable hold on the vampire world. We are repeatedly challenged by the pathetic Romanian coven, but alas, there is two left. A few of the guards lit a fire in their palace. Sadly, two survived foolishly seeking revenge against us. Let us all take pity on them, the fire fumes must have damaged their minds. Seeing as all our weakness is fire, I think it was a noble way to have left this planet. Stefan and Vladimir, I do not want to destroy you. But give me a reason to, and you will dearly regret it. Hundreds of years ago, the vampire trend came to turn little children into immortals. It was a disaster, the children’s mind were not capable of maturing, so forever they are stuck in infancy. They caused mayhem, it was a tough job to clean that mess up. We established a new rule, whoever was caught with an immortal child will be sentenced to death. Recently, we visited the rainy city of Forks on false information that there was an immortal child residing there. We were meaning to visit beforehand, you see, a few months back, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen visited us. I made a deal with Edward that he should turn Isabella into one of us, he has agreed. We meant to visit him to see if he had kept his end of the deal. And he had, Isabella greeted us with her new family and a number of other covens. This was startling, I admit. Vampires are never seen in one place, given that most are nomads. They were all assembled there as witnesses and protecting the immortal child. After many interruptions and speeches, I came to the surprising conclusion that the child, Renesmee, was bared by Bella when she had been a human. The father is Edward. I have never seen such a thing in my existence. The child was a hybrid of human and vampire. But that did not matter, we have never studied such a being, and were not aware of its capacities. I was interrupted by Alice before my brothers and I ruled the verdict. She had brought with her another child such as Renesmee, Nahuel. I questioned him, and after many debate with Caius, who wasn’t very thrilled with the false information, we decided to let Renesmee live. However, we will still keep an eye on them. I'm interested with : Alice Cullen has the ability to see the future, she would be a great asset to the Volturi if she decided to join us. We would welcome her mate Jasper as well, his ability is controlling the emotions of those around him. Edward can pick up the thoughts of everyone around him. His power is similar to mine, but without the hassle of physical contact. He is very intelligent and pleasant. Carlisle has taught him well. Bella has always surprised me. She is the only being I know who my powers have no affect on. She is also the mother of Renesmee. I am glad that Edward had turned her. Her power is a shield. Volterra Many immortals have lived amidst humans in turmoil. Each individual knowing the existence of another. This was the year 140 b.c. Volterra was the hubbub of vampires. They lived in the catacombs by day and fed on the city by night. My brothers and I alongside our guards thought it pleasing to make our name known to the immortals. With Marcus posing as a saint, he led our guards to eradicate the insurgency. He managed to drive covens in troves seeking shelter elsewhere. The humans took notice of him and had marked a day specialized to honor him. Our name, the Volturi emerged thus forth. We influenced a few humans to sell is the city and therefore, the palace and the underground tunnels became ours. Our throne was established, we set laws down that are thoroughly followed by immortals world wide. To show our respect and regard for our city, and no to alarm the human in knowing that vampires still lived in Volterra, we made it a rule in our coven to hunt only outside Volterra. We insure the safety and economic prosperity for the humans who live here. It is a fact, Volterra is the only place that protects you humans from us monsters. Category:Blog posts